snospis_ehtfandomcom-20200214-history
Marge
Marge Snospis is Homer's wife, and the mother of Lisa, Bart and Maggie. History Early life and childhood Marge was born on 21st September 2016 http://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2930. She was christened as "Marge Simpson" on 23rd October 2017 at 5:00 PM http://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3685#5. When was younger, she was known as "Little Marge". She lived with her mother, and she worked at the Coca Cola factory as a slave. Sometimes she spent other days digging holes outside her house. She and Mr. Hitler were best friends. Adult life and marriage to Homer She grew up and married Homer, and had Lisa, Bart, and Maggie as their children. Some time later she got infected with Tesselation, turning her into a Snowman. Characterstics Marge is insane and speaks with a very strange voice. The words she says are sometimes very hard to understand. Marge has a tendency to pronounce "s" as "sh", such as calling Lisa "leesha". She also tends to call Maggie "mow-gie" and Bart "bert". She has an irrational hatred of coffee, and prefers to drink WD-40, or as she calls it, "Marge's Juice." In earlier videos twists her body when she talks. Marge is infected with a severe case of Tessellation that turned her into a snowman. While Lisa recovered quickly, Marge is still infected. The Legend of Snowman Marge was made to explain Marge's tessellation-related snowman disease. She might have had Tesselation in earlier episodes as well, such as The retarded adventures of Lisa Simpson and Raols Issue 2, because she had pale skin and a carrot for a nose. Marge is not uncomfortable being naked, in Snospis eht short she walked around the house naked, and in Snospis Eht: Marge's Story Time she and the whole Snospis Family went swimming naked at the park. Design In the RAOLS series, Marge has a snowman-like appearance. 2009 Marge In Snospis Eht "the modern american family, Marge is drawn similarly to the RAOLS Marge, except without the snowman features. Marge going to the cages.PNG|Marge going to Lisa's cage. Marge_on_her_chair.png|Marge in Snospis Eht "the modern american family. 2010 Marge In August 2010, a 3D model of Marge was created. This model was first used in the episode Snospis eht short.. Marge gets up..png|Marge sitting up after an explosion. 2011 Marge In December 2011 http://sinepapple.blogspot.co.uk/2011/12/sexy-marge-beats-old-marge.html, a different 3D model of Marge was made. This model was thinner, and had a large E.T.-like head. It was first used in the episode Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 01. Andywilson92 has said that this model of Marge looks like a potato https://twitter.com/andywilson92/status/142273536810156032. sexy_new_marge.png|An image from Andywilson92's blog, showing the new Marge model stepping on top of the "defeated" old Marge model. 2011MargeHead.jpg|The head of the 2011 Marge model. 2011MargeHead2.png|Another view of the head of the 2011 Marge model. Marriage and family Marge met Homer some point between 2027-2046 https://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2948. They were married, and had three children Bart (born 2046), Lisa (born 2048), and Maggie (date of birth uncertain). Relationships See: Marge: Relationships Apperances *The retarded adventures of Lisa Simpson *Raols Issue 2 *Simpsons Comic 2009 *Snospis Eht "the modern american family * simpsons blog 01 *Snospis eht opening *marge simpsons blog part one.mov *Snospis eht short. *Snospis eht: "Toilet" *Snospis Eht: Bart's Duty. *Snospis Eht: "Its about Horses Lisa!" *Snospis Eht: Little Marge *Snospis eht: sickbart part 1: coffee run *Snospis Eht: Sick Bart part 2: A trip to the Seaside. *Snospis Eht: DONT BE A PUSSY LEESHA!!! *Snospis Eht: : The Epic Adventure *Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 01 *Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 02 *Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 03 *Snospis Eht: Little Marge: Part 02 *Snospis Eht: Little Marge:Part 03 *Snospis Eht: Marges Day: Part 01 *Snospis Eht: Ned *Snospis Eht: Marge's Story Time *Snospis Eht: Dreams Again. *Teapotsenman: Jesus Does'nt Like You *Snospis Eht: Snowman *Snospis Eht: Tesselation: Marges Legs. *Snospis Eht: Marge's Juice *Snospis Eht: Lake Snospis (voice heard) Gallery marge.PNG|Snowman Marge. little marge.PNG|Little Marge. marge factory.PNG|Marge working as a slave in the Coca Cola factory. marge-skinny-dipping.png|Marge nude at the park in Snospis Eht: Marge's Story Time Marge wakes up.PNG Marge at the bus station.PNG|Marge at the bus station. Marge with dinner.PNG Marge trips over.PNG Marge's christmas dinner.png Marge drinking smirnoff.PNG MargeShot1.PNG|Marge after being shot by Eskimos. MargeShot2.PNG|Marge after being shot by Eskimos. MargeWakingUp.PNG|Marge waking up from a strange dream. References Category:Snospis Family Category:Characters Category:2D Characters Category:Little Marge Category:Tesselation victims Category:Marge Snospis